


Pumpkin and Ghost

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Hartmon Halloween [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Cisco hadn't planned on going to the S.T.A.R. Labs Halloween Party, but Caitlin talked him into it, and he did have a good time. He did have to run before finding out exactly who was under the sheet though.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Series: Hartmon Halloween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hartmon Halloween





	Pumpkin and Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> For Hartmon Halloween Day 2: Horror films/ **Time to Party**

The S.T.A.R. Labs Halloween Party was supposed to be a last hurrah. It was staff and plus ones only- not a public event- and it was the last thing planned before the accelerator. Everyone was going.

At least, that was what Caitlin had said. And costumes were required. Most people were wearing masks. Caitlin and Ronnie had their costumes planned. Most people were going all out apparently.

Cisco was not. Mostly because he hadn’t planned on going until the day before which was only because of Caitlin. He was fairly sure Caitlin and Ronnie would end up distracted soon enough and he could sneak off. Which meant he did not have to put a lot of effort into his costume.

Maybe it was also a little because he thought it would be funny. It wasn’t like anyone would see his face. Ronnie- who had found it much funnier than Caitlin- had dug a green balaclava out his closest and some ski googles from that holiday he’d taken Caitlin on. The ski goggles didn’t exactly fit with the rest of the costume- orange shorts and an orange shirt with a vague pumpkin face painted on and a few cushions stuffed under it and tied around his middle with a dressing gown tie- but they would help hide his face more.

He was slightly regretting the choice of shorts. They weren’t exactly warm.

Most people seemed to have taken it as almost a masquerade ball. With more vampire teeth. And Ronnie had gone to dance with Caitlin. Which might mean Cisco could sneak out soon.

There was someone under a sheet just outside.

“Nice costume,” Cisco said. The ghost didn’t move. “Hey, you okay?”

“Sorry,” Ghost said. “There’s too many different noises.”

“Does this help?” Cisco asked and signed. He could just about see Ghost’s eyes widen through the holes cut in the sheet.

“You know ASL?” they asked and stuck their hands out to sign too.

"Learnt back in college. I'm not great though."

"It helps a lot. Parties are not my favourite place.”

“Nor mine. I got encouraged to show up though.”

“Perhaps some company for a little while might make the evening a little more bearable.”

* * *

“And you didn’t even get their number,” Caitlin said.

“No,” Cisco said. “I was in the middle of adjusting the cushions when Dante called, I didn’t even get my belt back. It was honestly an emergency.”

“I believe that,” Caitlin said. “What happened?”

“It’s all just wrong time wrong place, a fight broke out at the bar he was in, but he’s not in trouble, he just didn’t want to call our parents to pick him up from the police station. The only trouble he’s in is I’m a little pissed with him for interrupting me having a nice evening with someone and maybe getting a date.”

“But you don’t actually know who you were talking to.”

“You didn’t even recognise their voice?” Ronnie asked.

“It was very loud, and we were mostly using ASL,” Cisco said. “But I can work it out. I know they work at S.T.A.R. Labs, I know they know ASL, I know they were wearing glasses under the sheet, I know they have a little sister called Jerrie and several pet rats, and they love physics and the stars, so-”

“It’s Hartley.”

“Excuse me?”

“The person at S.T.A.R. Labs that fits all that, it’s Hartley.”

Cisco nodded and stood up. He walked out the room.

“We should probably follow him,” Caitlin said.

“Yeah,” Ronnie said.

* * *

Cisco marched straight up to Hartley’s desk.

“Give me back my belt.”

“You,” Hartley said. “It was not you.”

“Want a bet? I can go get my dressing gown and-”

“What’s going on in there this time?” Doctor Wells asked Caitlin and Ronnie. Cisco and Hartley were yelling at each other now, and Caitlin was assuming all the signs were rude.

“They both had a good time at the party last night and they’ve just found out they were talking to each other,” Caitlin said.

“Ah.”

“I think this one’s going to be a mess,” Ronnie said. “I can think of a few people who might be happy about it though.”

“Perhaps it might increase productivity if the two of them can work their issues out outside of S.T.A.R. Labs. I do need two people to complete some errands in Starling City for a few days.”

“That could work,” Caitlin said. “It could go terribly wrong, but it could work.”


End file.
